When Will You Figure It Out?
by Teliko. x3
Summary: I guess it's just another day in love for these agents. MSR.


**When Will You Figure It Out?**

**Rating: Err... strong teen? Weak mature? I don't know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I sure as hell own this idea. Kbye!**

**Summary: When will they figure it out?**

**A/N: Yeah so... I may not have school tomorrow, or Monday, OR Tuesday thanks to that WONDERFUL tropical storm/hurricane, whatever it is. I'm sick of hearing about it. LOL. Battleships by Travis.**

* * *

"I think it would be a good idea if we got away for a while," he started, but her eyes lighting up with excitement told him that she had instantly gotten the wrong idea. "-from each other, I mean." Disappointment took away her smile and the twinkling in her bright eyes, that were now filled with confusion and anger.

"Why," was her only question. How could he explain this to her? Where would he even begin? It had always been hard for him to express his feelings, especially when it came to Scully. He found himself tongue-tied and unable to give her an answer.

"Because," was the only thing he could manage.

"Mulder, I want a real answer." She was gripping the armrests of her chair now, her eyes never leaving his face. Her heart was breaking at the thought of being away from him. Of course, she did it almost every day, walking to her car and leaving him in the FBI parking lot to return to her life of salads and boring television reality shows. But the kind of leaving he was talking about was something she never wanted to have to experience. He was always a phone call away if something was bothering her, and she didn't like the idea of not being able to reach him.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and trying to put his concern and love for her into audible words. Surely, if they spent any more time together, if possible, something bad was bound to happen. He couldn't risk losing her again as he had almost done a few times before.

"Scully, I'm dangerous to be around," he admitted softly, not looking up to meet her stare.

What the hell is he talking about, she asked herself.

"I'm constantly worrying about you, even when I don't mean to. I know that I'm the reason so many horrific things have happened to you and I just think that maybe if we get away for a little while, from each other, then maybe the need to be with you all the time will weaken. I'm the one that seems to get us in trouble every time. So far, we've been lucky enough to escape everything that's happened to us, but there are always those 'what if' moments that nearly scare me to death." He finally had the courage to look up at her and noticed her head was angled toward her lap, her hair gently fell over her face, covering her eyes. Her hands were folded in her lap, no longer clutching her chair. "Scully?"

"But I don't want to be away from you," she confessed, almost stubbornly. Even if her life depended on it, she would never leave Mulder. "Mulder, I don't think I could do it- even if you begged me to."

"Well you have to try."

"No! I'm not doing it! You can't make me!" She seemed almost like a child when she screamed her disobedience. "Mulder, I won't do it. You're setting yourself up for disappointment."

"Scully, you have to." He spoke with a purpose, pronouncing each word perfectly and slowly, for her to understand. "You think this is easy on me, to do this to you? I wouldn't do it if I didn't think it would help us. They know how to make me weak." He was angry, but not at her- at _them_. "They know what I love and if they take that away, then I'm defeated. Scully, if they take you away, I'm over."

She gulped. He stood up from his chair and moved around the desk, to where he was standing in front of her. She followed his movements and held his eyes with her own curious stare.

"You should be _very_ afraid of me," he said in a low, husky voice. She stood just like he did and remained in her spot, just inches from his face.

"Well I'm not," she challenged him and he had to give her credit. Not many people could stand up to him the way she did.

"I put your life in danger almost everyday."

"You don't do it on purpose."

"You have no social life because of me."

"That's my fault, not yours."

"Your family-"

"-was never that close to begin with. It was all a matter of time before someone snapped. Don't even think about blaming yourself for that."

He swallowed hard.

"Your abduction..." His voice trailed off and he had to fight his emotions. No matter what she said to convince him different, he knew all to well that it was his fault she had been taken. It was his stupid ideas and his stupid suspicions that had led to her abduction in the first place. He was never going to let himself live that down.

"Don't do this. Don't beat yourself up over something you had no control over. Mulder, I said I wouldn't put myself on the line for anyone but you... and I meant what I said." She could feel herself grow more emotional with every word she spoke. "I'm. Not. Leaving. You."

"You really shouldn't say things you don't mean, Scully." His eyes were dark with a new desire. He no longer wished to be away from her, instead, this was the opposite. He found himself wanting to touch her, to make sure she meant what she said, that she wouldn't leave him. "You're in my life now and I'm so sorry that you have to be apart of it. It's a punishment, if anything," he whispered. She stood her ground and crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't giving up on him and that much was clear. "I'm not the man you dream of being with Scully. I'm not perfect in that sense. I can't be the way you want me to be. You deserve only the best and it's far from what I am." She moved closer to him, if it were possible. All it would take would be for him to tilt his head down and his lips would be against hers.

"Dreaming comes so easily because it's all that I've known," she confessed shyly. "I never got to say the things I wanted to say."

"What's stopping you from saying them now?"

"Fear." He reached for her and tilted her head up with a gentle touch of his finger tips. "Fear that you'll really want us to separate once you hear what I have to say."

"I already warned you that I'm a _very_dangerous man, Scully." As he spoke, he stalked closer to her, and she matched his steps, only she was walking backwards. She didn't know it until she felt her back collide with the cold metal of a file cabinet.

"But I'm not afraid of you," she reminded him in a whisper. His hands came to rest on either side of her head, trapping her between his body and the file cabinet. He was close, almost too close for her to think. His smell, his warmth- it was all driving her mad. "When will you figure it out? I'm in love with you," she confessed with a small grin that drove him off the edge.

His lips crashed down on hers and his entire body pressed her harder into the file cabinet. Her hands flew to the back of the neck, where she ran her fingers through his hair. She had always dreamed of doing this and it was much better now than she could have ever dreamed.

Their kiss was passionate and demanding at first, but when he realized he wasn't dreaming, he slowed their kiss and ran his trembling hands down her sides and gripped her waist. They had already wasted so much time dancing around the subject of love and he couldn't bear to waste any more time. Their lips parted and his tongue was sliding it's way into her warm mouth. She moaned into the kiss and that made him tighten his grip on her waist. Whatever self control he had left in him was about to be no more if she kept up with noises like that.

She gasped when he lifted her from the floor effortlessly and moved to stand between her thighs, his arousal pressing into her own. The friction between the two was incredible and her eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt his lips against her neck, sucking and licking every spot he could find. She found herself wrapping her legs around him in an attempt to stay in his arms. It felt as if she was sliding to the ground, afraid of breaking that sweet contact they had fought so weakly to resist.

When he ground his hips into hers, though, it was over. She threw her head back and parted her lips as a loud moan escaped them. And suddenly, she felt her shirt loosen around her chest. She eyes widened at his boldness. They were in their office, for goodness sakes! Would he really risk getting caught for a heat of the moment ordeal? Of course not, she told herself.

"The door's locked," he murmured against her chest, as if he knew what she was thinking- but he did. He knew exactly what she was worried about. "You honestly think I would risk the chance of someone interrupting this? I've waited too long," he stressed and then sealed any worries she had with a sweet, slow kiss. Her heart was pounding against her chest and her stomach was doing flips. She felt dizzy, but she didn't want to stop. She wanted more. "But I've also fantasied about our first time being overly romantic... and not in our office," he said softly, trying to regain his control. It wasn't helping that he had practically torn off her shirt seconds ago in the fever of his desire. "You understand, don't you?" He was torn between the two.

He could either take her right there in their office with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist or he could pry her from his body, as painful as it would be, and bring her back to her apartment to take things slower.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. She was too overwhelmed for words. His hand came up and brushed loose strands of her hair away from her eyes, and tucked them behind her burning ears. She cleared her throat.

"You have no idea... what that just did to me, Mulder. I don't know if I can walk out of here calmly."

"Same effect on me, Scully. Except, it'll be a little tougher on me to walk out of here." He grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand over the bulge in his trousers. Her eyes were heavy with desire again and her chest rose frantically with every breath she drew in. He was straining against her hand. He was so warm, it made her shiver at thoughts of what was soon to come.

His body still pinned her against the file cabinet. She lightly ran her fingers over him and he jerked against her fingers, pressing her harder into the cabinet. Her breasts were now squeezed tightly against his heaving chest.

"We need... to get out of here," he whispered, trying to pull away from her, but he couldn't.

"I don't want to leave," she whined and wrapped her free hand around his neck, pulling his face closer so she could kiss him. He caught her off guard and pushed them away from the filing cabinet. It took him a second to regain his balance. He sat down in the chair behind his desk with her straddling his lap. Her skirt rose and exposed a generous amount of her thigh and Mulder couldn't hold back his moan. She rocked against him and she could feel just how bad he really wanted her.

They both jumped when they heard a loud knock at their office door.

"Agents? Are you in here?"

"Ugh... yes sir." Mulder fixed his tie and ran a hand through his hair as Scully struggled to climb off of his lap. She stumbled to the file cabinet she was pressed against moments ago and opened it slowly, finding a random file and pretending to be interested in it's contents. "Why is the door locked," Skinner asked in a confused voice from outside the office. Scully glanced at Mulder over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes.

"I think Agent Scully may have locked it on accident, sir. I'm coming." Scully had to hold her back her laughter as Mulder strided up to the door and unlocked it, then swung it open to reveal everything was perfectly normal.

_'This may be my eyes playing tricks on me... but... is Agent Scully's skirt on... backwards,'_ Skinner asked himself with a confused tilt of the head.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Kayla's not here and I'm about to leave, and I really wanted to get this to you guys because I may not be at a computer for a few days after this. Review if you liked. Maybe I can even add a second chapter about what they do AFTER Skinner caught them. Mwahaha.**


End file.
